


Birthday wish

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: I'm a Jaeson / Jackbum trash [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: But only for Jackson, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy birthday JB, JB is an idiot, Jackson is whipped for JB, M/M, idk what I was thinking, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: What happens when you say your deepest wish on a live broadcast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Jaebum's 24th Bday! #BestLeaderJBDay! LOL aaaaaand I watched the live broadcast of Jackson on Instyle Korea's Facebook last night... and... that's what happens when I'm in the mood hahahahah HAPPY BIRTHDAY IM JAE BUM!  
> *I didn't check this before posting it so SORRY NOT SORRY*

Each fan who watched his transmission would know it. It was just time until the video would be subbed in every single language ahgases spoke and Jackson would be dead.

The worst part was it wasn't even his birthday so he didn't know what he would do when JaeBum find out what he had done.

Once the live had ended, Jackson walked out of the room and to the change room to put his own clothes. Soon would be time to leave the building and head to the company so it was best if he just was ready when they tell him to go.

 

Later that day, the group was gathered in the dorm, all their activities finished and nobody had nothing to do except go to sleep.

That's what Jackson did, hoping that being the first would help him to escape from the words his leader would say to him no matter what.

Maybe he was still a dreamer.

He didn’t completely enter their shared room and a figure was behind his back.

_I’m fucked up._

—Are you going to sleep, Jackson?

He was imagining it. Yeah. His hyung wasn’t using _that tone_ on him right? His legs felt like jelly only because of how much tired he was.

—Ye-yeah. I need to rest.

—It sounds good.

The young gulped strongly before moving towards his bunk, ready to go up.

—Goodnight, hyung.

_Please, leave me alone. Please, don’t do anything. Please!!!!!!!_

He was pleading to all the Gods he knew, but maybe, _just maybe_ , he was late.

—And didn’t you say you wanted to sleep beside me?

_That. Was. The. End._

And probably he was over reacting, like always.

—Me?

—Yeah —he heard footsteps in his direction—. Don’t think I didn’t watch your transmission because I’m always monitoring everything everyone does. Or JinYoung will tell me, so… you know there’s no way I’m not going to know.

Too much talking, really.

—It was a joke, hyung. I was just kidding.

—But —and a hand was now around his wrist— I don’t think that’s the truth. I will love to cuddle with you, you know. And there’re just minutes until my birthday. You don’t want me to be sad, do you?

Jackson lowered his head. There was no way he would fight against his leader and his “Birthday wish”.

—Ok, ok. Just let me put on my pajama.

—Good.

While the rapper was changing, he couldn’t notice how warm JaeBum’s smile was right now.

Indeed, he didn’t really enjoy cuddling with anyone. But Jackson was his weakness and he didn’t want to deny him anything he wanted to do. Even if he had to lie to get it.

—Ready?

—Yeah —Jackson breathed out before falling down on the mattress, right beside his leader, who put an arm around his shoulders.

—Are you happy now?

The Chinese thought about it for a moment, giving himself time to enjoy the warmth JaeBum’s body brought him, the way his heart fluttered with the proximity and intimacy of their position, and how much he wished it was the first but not the last time they did that.

He could smell the manly fragrance JB always put on him every morning, and none could deny how calm it made him feel.

—Yes. I am.

And both sighed in contentment, smiling like idiots while being in silence.

Jackson’s clock did a ‘clic’, signaling it was midnight, finally.

—Happy Birthday, hyung —he whispered, wishing the members could wait a little before ruining their moment.

—Thanks you, Jackson.

Their embrace tightened for a second, as the pair hoped the time could stop right then and there, with them being as happy as they could be.

—You’re welcome.

That was the las murmur before their peace was broken with rushing and quick footsteps of the members running to their door.

At least, it wasn’t going to be the last night sharing a room.

They never felt as happier as they were right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing without ANY SENSE. Really, idk what was on my mind. I wanted to make it even more sweet... but my mind wasn't working like I wanted so... that's it. Bye~  
> PD: LOVE TO JACKBUM! hahahhaha ;;


End file.
